


this destiny

by joytriestowrite



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Manager - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Takes Place In 2019, Wave - Freeform, Wonderland, Wooyoung is a dork, Yunho is a flirt, ateez x reader, cute moments, fun dynamic, illusion, reader - Freeform, reader can also be half asian, reader is ateez manager, reader is korean american, sfw, story will line up with ateez promotions for wave era, takes place in between hala hala era and wave era, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytriestowrite/pseuds/joytriestowrite
Summary: tired of living a meaningless life you dropout of college after your third semester. frustrated you move to south korea to live with your grandma in hopes of getting your life together. there, you get a job at KQ Entertainment and you become an assistant manager to the popular idol group, ATEEZ. who knew managing 8 grown men could teach you lessons about life, love, and friendship.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. intro: long journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get a job offer

As Mr. Kim continued talking you could feel the eyes of the eight boys staring at you.

'It’s only for a short period of time' you tried to tell yourself lowering your head even further

“In short [Y/N] is going to be assisting me in assisting you guys. Especially during your upcoming promotional period when I will be busy with my family." Mr. Kim told the room "Any questions?”

No one said anything

“Alright, I’m just going to step out for a bit to speak to the director. You guys get acquainted.”

Mr. Kim got up and left the room leaving you alone with the 8 boys who were looking directly at you.

You gulped.

'What have I gotten myself into.' 

-

“[Y/N] WAKE UP”

You turned around in your bed half asleep and made a soft ‘mhm’ noise. You spent all night eating korean snacks and watching reality tv shows so you thought you’d owe it to yourself to sleep in today.

“[Y/N]”

Your grandma thought otherwise.

You had been living in Korea for almost 2 months and your parents made your grandma promise that you wouldn’t be having a vacation. You said you needed to take a year to clear your head before you were to start school again. You needed a long break. College was so suffocating and life in Korea was so peaceful .

“DON’T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT BED” your grandma threatened.

So peaceful.

“I’M AWAKE!” you said turning to stare at the ceiling.

Life in Korea had its charms but you had to admit you were really bored. You had nothing to do and all the people your age were in University. Basically you spent the past 2 months lazing around in your grandma’s house and watching reality shows late into the night.

You rubbed your eyes as you slowly arose from your bed. You smacked your lips before reaching for your phone. It was 1pm.

“Great,” you thought, “might as well start the day”

“Good morninggg” you cooed at your grandma as you entered the kitchen.

Your grandma made a gruntled noise and you made your way to the fridge to heat up some leftovers. Once it was done heating you grabbed your food and sat down across from grandma at the breakfast table. Your grandma watched seriously as you ate and played with your phone for a while before speaking up.

“Get a job.”

You stopped chewing.

“Huh?” you said with food sit in your mouth

“Get. A. Job.” She said again “When I agreed to let you stay here I thought you had a plan on what you wanted to do, but all you do is sleep and eat”

“I clean too” you protested

“Anybody can clean you idiot child. What do you want to do with your life.”

You stopped eating.

_What did you want to do with your life?_

“I haven’t thought about it” you said quietly

“Well start thinking unless I’ll kick you out” your grandma said leaving the table shortly afterwards

_What did you want to do with your life?_

You continued eating.

Later that evening you were scrolling through social media bored out of your mind when your grandma barged into your room.

“Get dressed, we’re going to see the Kims next door”

You looked up from your phone, “Why?”

“Remember Ms Kim is pregnant and the other neighbors are having a small gathering for her.”

You nodded your head and got up. You went to your unpacked suitcase and started looking for something decent to wear.

“Meet me next door in 20 minutes and there are rice balls in the fridge please bring them.”

You grandma left and you started smelling a pair of jeans you picked up.

20 minutes later you arrived at the Kims resident and set the rice balls in the kitchen. While in the kitchen you spotted your grandma waving you over to talk to the Kims.

“You remember my granddaughter, YN” your grandma said as soon as you came over

“Hello” you greeted the couple while bowing your head

“How are you dear” Ms Kim asked

“I’m fine thank you”

“Ah she’s not fine, look at her belly she keeps eating everyday. Eating and sleeping all the time. And living in my house for free. Can you imagine.” Your grandma complained

You smiled awkwardly hoping to escape soon.

“I keep telling her to get a job so she can get out of the house for a few hours.” your grandma continued “Ah perhaps you too need help with the baby. Hye-Ji you’re due any day now. She can work for free.”

At last your grandma’s true intentions revealed themselves.

“Ah thank you so much, but my sister-in-law will be helping with the baby” Ms Kim said

You silently thanked Ms Kim for declining. There was no way you were going to slave away taking care of some random family’s baby.

“Oh that’s unfortunate” You said not really sorry

“Actually I might have job offer for you YN” Mr. Kim said

“Oh do tell” Your grandma said smiling brightly

“Well I’m due to travel in a few weeks but I want to be here for when my wife gives birth. I manage a kpop idol group and I need someone to take my place so I can be home with my family. You came from America so your English must be really good. This will be helpful for the group because they will be doing a lot of international promotions in English speaking countries in the next few months.” Mr. Kim said

You let his words sink in. Managing a kpop idol group? That didn’t seem too bad. You listened to a few kpop songs and knew of a groups. Plus it couldn’t be harder than taking care of a baby. All you just had to do is follow them around and speak English.

“That sounds like something I would be interested in.” You told him

“Perfect! I’ll tell my company”

You thanked him for the opportunity and smiled at your grandma. You were finally about to get out of her house.

The party slowly came to an end and come the weekend you had totally forgotten about the job offer Mr. Kim had made you. A few days later you heard someone knocking on the door. You opened it to find Mr. Kim standing at your doorway.

“Mr. Kim, hello,” you greeted bowing your head. “My grandma stepped out for a bit but she’ll be back soon” you said allowing your guest into the house

“It’s okay I’m not here to see your grandma. I’m here to see you” he said switching shoes

“What for?” You said grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen

“It’s about the job offer I made you. I talked to my company and they are interested and want to interview you later this week." he said

You handed him the water. "Oh really, that's amazing." 

He thanked you and continued. “Yes, I told them that you knew how to speak English and Korean very well and that you were an educated smart young lady.”

You smiled. Ever since dropping out of school no one had called you educated or smart. In fact your family ridiculed you. You were excited, maybe this might be what you wanted to do in life because you’d be damned if you had to return back to college.

“I’ll come by tomorrow to deliver the address to the company building to your grandma" he told you

You were excited. The opportunity to manage an idol group. You thought about this for a moment as Mr. Kim drank his water.

"What did you say the name of the group was?" You asked

"Ateez. A T E E Z." Mr. Kim said in between water his water break

"Ateez" you repeated slowly 

"Yes. Well, I’ll be going. See you in a few days." he said after finishing his water, leaving the house shortly after.

As soon as Mr. Kim left you went to grab your laptop. Ateez. The boy group you could potentially be managing. You wondered what they were like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: you have an interview


	2. chapter two: my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have an interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you have never read an x reader fan fiction before, [Y/N] is your name, [L/N] is your last name, [B/N] is your bias name. hope this helps :)

You spent the next few days prepping for the interview. In just a short period of time you had learned everything there was to know about KQ Entertainment and their idol group, Ateez.

You knew basically anything about the group. Well everything you could get from websites and interviews. You had spent hours consuming their content. Your YouTube history consisted of their music videos, performance videos, dance practices, and stage performances. You weren’t a kpop stan but if you definitely considered stanning this group. They had lots of talent, visuals, vocals, and incredible dance skills. You felt a little intimidated knowing that you were going to potentially meet these people in real life.

You closed your laptop. Tomorrow morning you would be taking the bus to your interview. You were nervous. Heck, you weren’t even sure if you were really qualified. What if you didn’t get the job?

_What do you want to do with your life?_

Your parents' words rang in your ears.

You closed your eyes and rested your head on the wall. You needed this job, you needed this distraction.

You needed this.

The next morning you had almost missed the bus. If it wasn’t for your grandma yelling at you to wake up you most likely would not have made it. Thankfully, you managed to make it to the company in time. Mr. Kim waited for you at the front door.

“[Y/N] you’re here” he said as you approached him.

After exchanging greetings he led you inside the building and into the room where your interview would be taking place. You shook hands with the people in the room and briefly talked to the CEO.

“Don’t be nervous, the job is practically yours. They just want to get to know you better.” Mr. Kim told you.

‘So basically I just need to sell myself’ you thought, ‘I can do that’

You started to take your seat as soon as you saw the others sitting down. That's when you heard the door open.

“Good morning everyone” a man said walking in and bowing.

When you turned your head to see who it was, your eyes had widened. You knew who that was. 

Kim Hongjoong, Ateez’s leader, main rapper, center, and composer of the group sat down across from you.

You weren’t expecting to meet a member so soon. You started to sweat a little.

“This is Hongjoong. He’s here to evaluate you as a member of the group” Mr. Kim told you.

After exchanging greetings the interview started. It wasn’t as nerve racking as you had imagined so it went pretty smoothly. They asked questions about yourself, your studies, your dreams, and all sorts of things. You honestly bullshitted your way through, giving them the answers that you knew would work in your favor.

“I think we are good with questions. Hongjoong is there anything you might want to ask?” Mr. Kim turned to Hongjoong to say.

As you watched Hongjoong turn to look at you, your heart almost skipped a beat. You smiled nervously. Everything was going so well, you couldn’t mess this up now.

Hongjoong thought carefully before speaking.

“I’m assuming you know a little bit about my members and I.” 

You nodded.

“Is there any member that particularly sticks out to you?” he asked

‘A member that stuck out to you?’ you thought.

You went through all eight members in your head. You took a moment to make a decision.

Taking a deep breathe you answered.

“I would have to say [B/N] is the member that stands out the most to me. Since debut he has been giving everything his all which is reflected through his performances on stage. I admire his hardwork and determination as well as his love for his fans.” 

The room was silent for a moment as everyone let your words sink in. 

“That’s a good answer. I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we’ve heard enough. This concludes the interview. [Y/N] please wait outside so we can make a final decision.” Mr. Kim said

You got up and bowed then left the room. You waited quietly outside. Mr. Kim had said that the job was basically yours but why did you feel so anxious. 

After what felt like forever, Mr. Kim stepped outside the interview room.

“We’ve agreed that you would be the perfect candidate for Ateez's personal manager” he told you excitedly

You let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

“We’re going to need you back here tomorrow to do official paperwork, give you a briefing of the company, and of course meet the idol group you’ll be managing.”

Your smile faltered a little. Meet the idol group? You could barely pull yourself together after laying eyes on Hongjoong, what would happen when you met the whole group?

At that moment, Hongjoong appeared at the doorway. 

“Congratulations,” he said facing you, “I look forward to working with you.”

He bowed and walked off.

You stood there wondering what in the hell you had gotten yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter: you meet ateez


	3. chapter three: utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet ateez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so assume that this whole time the people in the story are speaking Korean. when they speak English it will be in bold :) also I apologize for the late update. chapter 4 will be out next week, please look forward to it!

You woke up early the next day.

 _"Today is going to be my first day as an idol manager,"_ you thought, " _what the hell am I supposed to wear?!"_

You frantically scrambled out of bed and made your way to your still unpacked suitcase.

" _Man I really have to stop procrastinating and clean this up"_ you thought as you looked at the clothes spilling out of your suitcase.

 _"But that’s a problem for another day. I need an outfit right now"_ you thought rifling through your messy suitcase.

After rummaging for a few minutes you finally settled on some decent clothes to wear.

Once completing basic hygienic needs you left the house to meet Mr. Kim outside. He was going to be escorting you to the company on your first day. You walked alongside him to the bus stop as he gave you a run down on his daily schedule as a manager. 

“Usually I wake up earlier to get the van from the company. Then I bring the boys to the company, sometimes they have a location to be at so I take them there. Since you don’t have a driver's license the driver will be taking them to locations. If there’s a location they need to be at you will need to be at the company early and the driver will take you there with them.” he explained.

You wondered if the driver had to go to far locations to pick up the group, then you remembered reading somewhere that they all lived together in a dorm which was most likely close to the company.

You got on the bus with Mr. Kim and rode to the company. 

Upon entering the company Mr. Kim got you familiar with the security and front desk staff.

You made sure to smile brightly and bow at everyone you met. You wanted to make sure you were making a good impression. After all it was Mr. Kim who recommended you for the job.

After meeting a bunch of people who's names you weren't certain you would remember Mr. Kim took you into room.

As soon as you entered, eight people immediately stood up.

You knew them all too well. 

"Hello, we are ATEEZ!" they chanted in unison bowing

Jeong Yunho, Kang Yeosang, Choi San, Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho, Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung: the eight boys who made up ATEEZ, stood in front of you 

“Um hello” you said awkwardly bowing as well

You were nervous to say the least. You had spent the past week stalking them and now here they were standing right in front of you.

Mr. Kim sat down first which allowed the rest of you to follow.

As soon as you sat down you looked at Hongjoong, the only member you had met beforehand. He gave you a kind smile which made your insides hurt a little less. 

Once everyone was seated Mr. Kim started talking about the duties you would be fulfilling as their new manager. 

“You guys are going to be doing a lot of overseas promotions in the next season and it’s important that….” 

As Mr. Kim continued talking you could feel the eyes of the eight boys staring at you.

'It’s only for a short period of time’' you tried to tell yourself lowering your head even further

“In short [Y/N] is going to be assisting me in assisting you guys. Especially during your upcoming promotional period when I will be busy with my family." Mr. Kim told the room "Any questions?”

No one said anything

“Alright, I’m just going to step out for a bit to speak to the director. You guys get acquainted.”

Mr. Kim got up and left the room leaving you alone with the 8 boys who were looking directly at you.

You gulped.

The room was silent for a moment, then Yunho spoke up.

“Are you excited to be our manager, manager?” he said, smiling widely looking at you. 

You started to blush. Did he have to look directly at you as he spoke? Although you found it funny that he referred to you as manager.

You cleared your throat and lifted up your head. You needed to get serious, afterall you were now the manager of a freaking kpop idol group. 

“Yes, I am very grateful for this opportunity” you said politely 

San spoke up next.

“ **I heard you’re from America** ,” he said in perfect English “ **Is my English good**?”

He seemed pretty proud of himself and you did your best to act surprised. You knew that they trained in Los Angeles for a while before their debut and you had seen videos of them speaking english before.

“ **Yes, it's very good. Are all of you good English speakers**?” you asked

The room filled with variations of “yes” and “of course” 

“ **Except Mingi** ” Wooyoung said and everyone chimed in agreement that Mingi’s english wasn’t that good

“ **Yeah, Mingi English bad** ,” San said, teasing him.

You looked at Mingi whose face was flustered.

“Mingi, I will help your english get better.” you told him smiling 

He looked up at you, face still flustered but smiling.

“ **Okay** ,” he said shyly in English 

“ **oKaY** ” San said mocking him in which Mingi proceeded to punch him in the shoulder.

Everyone laughed and you felt yourself at ease. You were enjoying yourself, laughing along with them.

You were a 99ner like Yunho, Yeosang, San, Mingi, and Wooyoung so you naturally got along pretty well with the group.

Once the laughter died down, Wooyoung started whining.

“Mr. Kim is taking too long, we’ve been here forever.”

You giggled at his childlike behaviour, but it was true that Mr. Kim had stepped out of the room a while ago.

Everyone seemed to agree with Wooyoung but no one had a solution about what to do while you were waiting for Mr. Kim to return.

Suddenly Yunho spoke up.

“I have an idea.”

Before you knew it you were crouching behind the table with Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, Mingi, Wooyoung, and Jongho. San and Yeosang were at the door making sure the coast was clear. Once they made sure no one was coming down the hallway they gestured the rest of you to follow.

Everyone tiptoed out the room and Yunho led your group down the hall and around a corner. Once you guys passed the corner, the nine of you started fast walking only slowing down when passing others.

You didn't know where you were going but you followed the group anyway.

Every time you got to a corner, someone would step out to make sure no one suspicious was in sight and then gesture the rest of you to follow.

It must have seemed like a ridiculous scene to the company workers. But you were having a lot of fun fast walking across the company. Wooyoung and you were giggling the whole way through and Seonghwa had to shush you guys a few times but then he started giggling as well.

It was a miracle that you guys made it to the final destination without anyone stopping you. You were sure that you guys looked pretty suspicious walking throughout the company like that. You assumed that the boys must have done this plenty of times before.

Hongjoong opened the door and Wooyoung entered the room first.

“Welcome to Ateez’s pracice room” he said dramatically

“It’s not that special” Yeosang said entering the room with everyone else

“Yes it is, we poured all our hard work into this room. It’s like our second home.” Wooyoung said, turning to you. 

You nodded your head smiling as to say ‘Ah I see’

As soon as everyone entered the boys started doing stretches.

You didn’t have anything to do so you just awkwardly stood by the door and watched.

San was helping Wooyoung stretch his legs on the floor, Yeosang, Seonghwa, and Jongho were also on the floor stretching and talking amongst themselves, Yunho was laying down on the floor by himself scrolling through his phone, and Mingi and Hongjoong were standing and stretching while talking to each other.

The fun, playful atmosphere that you had with the boys as you raced across the company has vanished. This was ATEEZ getting ready to work.

“Why are you guys stretching?” you asked

“We have our final stage performance next week and we want to practice” Hongjoong replied

“Oh okay” you said and continued to watch them stretch.

After a few minutes Hongjoong called you over and asked you to help turn on the music. You waited until they were in position and clicked play.

It took a moment for the song to register. You had of course only started listening to their music a few days ago, however it didn't take that long for you to realize that they rehearsing the title track for their latest album, HALA HALA.

The song and choreography were pretty calming at first. You found it really cool how they were able to manipulate their bodies to make fluid motions. The guys seemed really into it. Towards the end they started to do their crazy dance movements that you had recognized from their comeback stage. It was pretty cool to watch it in real life.

They ended the song with everyone on the floor but Wooyoung. You started clapping after they finished. Wooyoung turned around to look at you and gave you a big smile. 

As everyone was getting up from the floor the door opened and Mr. Kim walked in.

“So you guys were just going to leave the room without telling me.” He said 

You held your head, embarrassed. You had forgotten you were supposed to manage the group and not join in their sheganians.

The other guys just shrugged. Mr. Kim sighed. You figured he was pretty used to this.

“Well get ready we’re going to have lunch offsite.” he said and left the room 

“Cmon Manager we’ll take you to the car.” Yunho said to you.

“Mingi, Wooyoung let’s go” you heard Hongjoong say.

You turned around to see Mingi kicking San who was still on the floor. Mingi stopped kicking San and gave Hongjoong a cheeky smile which allowed San to get up.

"Mingi keeps bullying me" San whined 

Everyone laughed and you followed the group to the garage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: you eat with ateez


	4. chapter three and a half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ateez talks about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of 10 kudos here's a special story from the boys pov before meeting their new manager :)

Hongjoong walked in last into the room with his 7 members.

"We're meeting the new manager I told you about today." he said to the group

"Oh yeah that's today." Yunho said taking a seat.

"You said they are a girl, right?" Mingi said.

San, Wooyoung, and Yunho all gasped.

"MINGI" they proclaimed

"What?" he asked genuinely confused why they surprised by his statement

"Dude, why'd you say it like that?" Yunho said laughing

"Yeah, you sound like you're trying to hit on her." Wooyoung said and San nodded in agreement

Mingi's face got flustered 

"That's not what I meant" he whined

"You guys" Yeosang said laughing 

"Hongjoong you've seen her, is she cute?" Yunho asked

"That's inappropriate" Hongjoong replied

"We're going to meet her soon so you'll find out by youself" Yeosang said

"Can she be our manager though? Isn't she the same age as us?" Jongho asked

"Yes, but she seemed very mature" Hongjoong replied 

"It probably going to be strange for her to boss people her own age." Yeosang said

"Hongjoong does it though." San said

"I'm not bossy" Hongjoong said which made his younger members snicker

"I wonder what she's like in person" Seonghwa said

"She seemed really nervous when I first met her, so you guys do your best to make her feel at ease." 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The door opened and Mr Kim entered the room with a young girl by his side.

"Hello, we are ATEEZ"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my trash story :') it means a lot to me


End file.
